Pillow Fight!
by Lady Josephynne
Summary: Random scene I wrote with my OC, my friend's OCs, and all of our canon love interests. Hope you like!


**_Okay guys, this is a random one-shot I wrote last night at a sleepover. It's my Bleach OC (Ame), and my friend's OCs. The couples are as follows...Ame x Uryu, Kai x Ichigo, Riri x Renji, Shikia x Byakuya, Kit x Grimmjow, and Kiora x Jushiro. Hope you like!_**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except for Ame, and the other girls all belong to their respective creators.**

Kiora was beginning to fall asleep on Shikia's shoulder, as it was 11:30, and the six of them were all now off of their caffiene and sugar induced hyper stages. Riri got a devilish grin on her face, and leaped up, not making any attempt to hold her loose pajama shirt down as it flew up.

"RIri, was that really necessary?" Ame asked, an irritable look on her face, with a raised eyebrow, questioning the tiny girl's intent.

She grabbed one of the many pillows off of Kai's bed, and whacked Kit upside the head. "PILLOW FIGHT!" She shrieked, sending the room into total chaos.

Ame dove for cover onto the other side of the bed, so she was now wedged in the narrow space between the bed and wall. Kai realized quickly that there was nothing she could do but fight back, and responded by yanking a pillow from under Shikia's head and smacking Kiora with it. Falling backwards and getting annoyed, Shikia grabbed yet another pillow and aimed it at Riri, who was wondering where the hell Ame had gone. Her question was quickly answered as a panicked yell came from the odd space between the wall and bed as a pillow landed on Ame's head with considerable force. Kiora attempted to flee into the closet, but was blocked by Kit, who began beating her wildly with a pillow.

Unable to speak normally, Kiora lunged for the bed, stealing the pillow that Shikia held, as she didn't have the patience to search for another one. Turning back to face Kit, she instead came face to face with Ame, who had emerged from her hiding space, and now held her own body pillow, with a fiercly determined expression on her face. "BANKAIIIII!" She screamed, shooting forward to attack to Riri.

Kiora, Riri, and Kai were all incapacitated with laughter at the humor of Ame, a Quincy, yelling bankai, as though she had a zanpaktou to release. Taking the opportunity, Kit, Shikia, and Ame chose an opponent, and began whacking without restrain at the girl they'd chosen to attack.

Abruptly cutting off their laughter, they began taking it seriously. There was not much talking, but the occasional overdramatic battle cry as someone lunged at another. Feathers and stuffing started flying around the room, and it was as though snow was falling.

At one point, all of them fell over laughing, not able to discern the source of it. Ame suddenly realized what had happened. Riri had discovered a sheet of stickers Kai had been hiding just underneath the edge of her bed. She was now currently falling into a sticker-induced fit of freaking out, on the floor, wildly flailing limbs all over the place. She began muttering crazily to herself, "Peel, stick, peel, stick." As she started peeling the stickers and sticking them on any available surface, and most of the surfaces happened to be the other girl's legs.

Someone uttered another one of those damn overdramatic battle cries, but before the fight could resume again, the door creaked open, to reveal, none other than Ichigo. Despite the fact that the hall behind him was dark, as Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin had already gone to bed, they could make out another five or so shadowy figures behind the carrot-top.

The six of them all shrieked in unison, and attempted to dive for cover. However, they weren't fast enough, and the rest of the figures proceeded into the room. Jaws dropped and eyes widened, as Uryu, Renji, Byakuya, Jushiro, and Grimmjow were all quickly recognized.

The first one to recover was Ichigo, who was staring at Kai, wearing only a matching black and red camisole and short shorts set, her long hair sticking up wildly in every direction. His face turned light pink, then dark pink, then red, then scarlet, then crimson, and finally, redder then they had thought was possible. His eyes bulging out, crimson liquid began flowing from his nose and running down his face. "KAI, PUT SOME DAMN PANTS ON!" He yelled, having a fit. She laughed, and bounded forward, kissing him. "Relax, Senshi, you worry too much."

Meanwhile, Uryu couldn't help but gawk at Ame, dressed in a short emerald green nightgown that came barely to mid-thigh on her petite figure. He blushed, glasses falling almost off his face, and, shaking, he pushed them back up. "Must wait for marriage, must wait for marriage." He muttered to himself, turning slowly in a circle, his eyes shut tightly.

The red pineapple, Renji, was mirroring Ichigo, and also had a major nosebleed going on, eyes locked to his petite girlfriend, who's loose black empire waisted top had one strap slipping off the shoulder, and had revealed the matching boxers that she wore with it. Unable to say anything, he fell to the ground and continued staring at Riri, eyes occasionally sweeping across the room at the rest of the girls.

Byakuya was also unable to say anything, and seemed in shock at the sight of Shikia, dressed in a *very* short, white kimono which was belted shut with a black cloth tie. He continued to stand there as she lunged at him, yelling "Byakuya-ai!" She locked her arms around him, and pulled him out of the room with her.

As for Jushiro...laying eyes upon Kiora, a hacking cough came from him, and a bit of blood could be seen in the air, falling to the ground, looking at his dishelved wife, who's usually neat mauve hair was mussed, and her silvery shorts and tank top were rumpled. Something that sounded suspiciously like "I'm hurt. Comfort me." could be understood through the cough.

While all that'd been going on, everyone almost missed Grimmjow falling on Kit, grabbing her wrist, yanking her up, and roughly jerking her out of the room after him, her blue babydoll almost falling off.

The four remaining couples in the room couldn't do anything after the disappearance of Shikia, Byakuya, Grimmjow and Kit.

Ame finally spoke up. "I think we've all learned a lesson here today. Us girls need to never have a pillow fight in our underwear again. You guys need to freakin' KNOCK!"

Riri spoke up after Ame, slipping into her babytalk voice. "I think next time, we should lock the door, huh Ame-san?"

**_A/N-So, what'd you guys think? Review and let me know! I'm fairly new-ish to the world of Bleach (I believe I'm on episode 58 of the anime), but I've already fallen in love with it._**

**_I'm also going to be starting another Bleach fanfic, one with my other OC._**

**_Here's the summary I have for it so far...  
_**Sayomi never asked to be thrust into the spotlight. Being the daughter of Shunsui Kyoraku had certainly done that enough for her. But when she became lieutenant of Squad 13 under Captain Ukitake, there wasn't much she could do to escape it. And now that she's starting to have feelings for a certain white-haired captain of Squad 10, things are about to spin wildly out of control.

**_Warning, though. When I do post the first chapter of it, I can't guarantee how often I'll update. I've tried making myself update on a regular basis, and it just doesn't work. So I pretty much update sporadically. I love writing fanfics, but I'm horrible with multi chapter stories because I never update. I'm working on it though, I swear! :) _**


End file.
